Eulalia!
Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' Longtooth's Prisoner *'Book 2:' A Thief Absolved *'Book 3:' The Battle of the Plateau Summary Book One: Longtooth's Prisoner Gorath the Flame, a badger living on the Northern Isles, lives a peaceful life of farming with his grandparents, until Sea Raiders, led by the evil Vizka Longtooth, drop anchor on their island and pillage their farm. Vizka kills Gorath’s grandparents, but takes Gorath as prisoner on his vessel, the Bludgullet, hoping to convert him into a Sea Raider and thus become invincible with a powerful badger on his crew. Meanwhile, Lord Asheye, the blind ruler of Salamandastron, receives a prophecy from his predecessors that he will leave the mountain in the autumn, and a new badger is meant to come and lead. He sends his assistant cook (and formidable boxing champion), Mad Maudie Mugsberry Thropple, to find this mysterious badger. Maudie travels out to the Western Plains and meets an owl companion, Asio Bardwing. At Redwall Abbey, a young hedgehog by the name of Orkwil Prink has charged of stealing various possessions from the Abbeydwellers. He is banished from the Abbey for a season as punishment, and his luck plummets after he ends up without supplies and trapped in a swamp. On the Bludgullet, Vizka Longtooth has failed to brainwash Gorath, who has sworn to kill him and his first mate and brother, Codj. Vizka resolves to simply starve the badger. But after hearing about about Redwall from a ratwife cook, Vizka makes a new goal: conquer the Abbey and reign over Mossflower Woods. He sails down the River Moss to find the Abbey. Maudie, meanwhile, has joined up with Guosim shrews, who agree to take her down the River Moss to Redwall, where she thinks she will learn about the mysterious badger. Asio was killed by an adder while trying to rescue a shrewbabe, and the Log-a-Log, Luglug, resolves to help Maudie at all costs, in memory of the owl. Book Two: A Thief Absolved Vizka and his Sea Raiders, once traversing down the River Moss, find Orkwil stuck in the swamp and capture him, attempting to get directions to the Abbey. Orkwil refuses to tell them, and is chained up with the half-starved Gorath. The hedgehog picks the lock easily during the night, and the newly made twosome decide to head towards the Abbey. Meanwhile, Maudie and the Guosim travel down the tributaries of the River Moss, pursued by a second vermin horde, the Brownrats. With the help of an otter holt and a self-proclaimed rogue, Rangval, they shake off the rats in time to reach the River Moss’s source and go on foot. Maudie, Gorath, and Orkwil all arrive at the Abbey, and Maudie discovers that Gorath is the badger from Asheye's prophecy. The Abbey is ravaged by the Brownrats and the Sea Raiders, and are forced into war. After retaliating several attacks, Gorath decides to go out to face Vizka once and for all. Orkwil, Maudie, and Rangval the Rogue also set out into Mossflower, to find Gorath and a thieving bankvole that stole The Sword of Martin. Book Three: Battle of the Plateau Gorath meets two other badgers, Salixa and Tabura, in Mossflower Woods. Tabura claims he is the opposite of a Bloodwrathing badger Lord: a wise and gentle beast. He persuades Gorath to return to the Abbey. When Gorath arrives, he discovers that Orkwil, Maudie, and Rangval had set out to find him. Along with Salixa, he travels back into Mossflower to in turn find them. Meanwhile, Orkwil and his companions have been captured by Vizka Longtooth’s crew. They manage to escape, and attempt to run back to the Abbey. Before they can make it back, they see Gorath and Salixa, surrounded by Brownrats on a Plateau. They rush to their aid, Orkwil disappearing in the process. The five heroes battle the Brownrats valiantly, and are joined by Log-a-Log Osbil and his Guosim shrews. After Osbil kills Stringle with an arrow, Vizka assumes control of the Brownrats. A deadly battle ensues, but the Redwallers emerge victorious when Orkwil emerges as their leader. Gorath follows a fleeing Vizka Longtooth to the Bludgullet, and the two duel. Gorath loses his weapon, Tung, in the process, but kills Vizka by breaking his spine. Gorath, accompanied by Orkwil, Rangval, and Maudie, travel to Salamandastron. Epilogue Gorath becomes the Badger Lord of Salamandastron, and presumably marries Salixa, and the two have a daughter, Rowanbloom. Asheye travels to Redwall to meet his long-lost brother, the Tabura. Orkwil becomes the captain of the Bludgullet, renamed Eulalia, and Maudie rejoins the Long Patrol. [[:Category:Eulalia! Characters|Characters in Eulalia!]] Release Details *2007, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 0399242090, Pub. Date: October 2007, Hardcover *2007, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 9780141383118, Pub. Date: October 2007, Hardcover (possibility) *2008, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 9780141319612, Pub. Date: June 2008, Paperback Category:Books